Dilo Como Es
by Kartemis
Summary: Me Engañaste, Me usaste, Y yo me deje. Lo sabia, te leia, te observaba y queria ver que tan lejos llegarias. Sabes Eres Muy Predecible. A Pedido de Fans. 2do Cap. Final.Sesshoumaru & Kagome
1. Dilo Como es

**Dilo Como Es**

_One Shot_

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

La lluvia cae sin sentido alguno, veo a mí alrededor y todo sigue pasivo. Y aun entre las aguas dulces entre el olor fresco a hierva percibo tu aroma.

_Eres demasiado predecible..._

Seguramente te levantaste temprano como siempre lo haces, te arreglas un poco y cepillas tu larga cabellera negro azabache. Mientras que ese kitzune bosteza con decoro en lo que se aferra fuertemente al futon.

Tu sigues el camino y vas hasta la fogata extinta, donde intentaras tres veces seguidas prenderla. Arreglas con gran entusiasmo el desayuno, pues sabes que tus amigos, el monje y la exterminadora tuvieron una batalla exhausta la noche anterior.

Y te sientes tan culpable que ellos arriesguen el pellejo, mientras que a ti no te dejan hacer nada. O no quieres hacer nada, piénsalo como quieras.

Por ello te apresuras con desmedida y cortas perfectamente todos los ingredientes. Tanto que el olor es sumamente exquisito. Pero lo sabes muy bien, no intentes pretender que no pasa nada, pues si te levantaste temprano e hiciste todo ese teatro era para poder verlo a el, para tener unos momentos a solas e intentarle hablar; Pero te das cuenta que no es así, el no esta.

**In the day**

_En el día_

**In the night**

_En la noche_

**Say it all**

_Dices todo_

**Say it right**

_Y dilo como es_

Ya que para tu maldita suerte también sabes leer los movimientos de el.

Seguramente habrás volteado a mirar por todas partes, buscando su figura en una de las ramas de los frondosos árboles que te rodean. Mientras que tus compañeros ya despiertos se dan cuenta de todo aquello.

Pero fingen y tratan de hacer como que no pasa nada...

Cuando pasa todo.

Lo sabes, desde que fue el deceso de la mayor oponente de ese mal nacido de Naraku, aquel Hanyou desistió con ella. Tanto que se había desvanecido aquella figura que se comportaba con aquel matiz que le rodeaba. Y descubriste entonces que el no tenia alma.

Y solo se volvió en una triste figura que actúa de acuerdo a lo poco que quedo en ella.

Que pena ajena enserio me da.

Así también, Tú y la incomoda inocencia que hizo romper todo tu orgullo y dignidad, trataste de ser algo que no cabria en tu complejo quizás engañaste algunas veces al espejo para ser capaz de conquistar otras formas.

Mas bien la forma de tu antiguo pasado.

Pero ni eso te salió.

Entonces recuerdas todo aquello como una maldita flecha certera da a tu corazón, tus manos seguramente temblaron al servir la comida, y ellos lo notaron, tanto que la otra mujer habrá intentado ayudarte. Pero tu con tu desesperante atención hacia los demás, te habrás negado unas cuentas veces. Pero aquella mirada tan entristecida que dirigen hacia ti, te habrá dado una repugnancia extrema.

Todo en realidad te incomoda.

**You either got it**

_Tienes esto_

**Or you don't**

_O no lo tienes_

**You either stand or you fall**

_Estas sostenido o por lo contrario caes_

Y de la nada, como siempre desearas llorar. Y llorarás por furia, y llorarás por odio, y llorarás por impotencia... Impotencia, porque sabes que, por más que pudieras hacer lo que quisieras hacer, no tendrías el valor.

Así que como siempre el día habrá pasado sin ninguna noticia, sin nada que hacer, por que la nada te esta matando con esos recuerdos que mantienes con recelo de aquellas escenas de un romance enfermo que ha durado mas de 50 años. Refugiándote en la soledad de tu martirio, manteniéndote lejos de tus amigos, por que a ellos ya hasta perdieron las variadas formas para distraerte, por que a la larga se volvieron monótonas.

En ese momento fue entonces cuando comprendiste que la monotonía podría resultar peligrosa.

¿Por qué?. Porque el resultado de ello es "nuestra" relación.

Y se te hizo un vicio que entre sus ausencias tu las cubras conmigo. Porque yo soy lo más cercano a todo lo que odias. Y soy tu chivo expiatorio. Pero que más daba, Te invite a jugar conmigo, mas bien a desahogarte, sin embargo hiciste que cayera en tu trampa.

Me engañaste

Me usaste

Y yo me deje

Lo sabia

Te leía

Te observaba

Y quería saber que tan lejos llegarías.

**When your will is broken**

_Cuando tu voluntad está quebrada_

**When it slips from your hand**

_Cuando esto resbale desde tus manos_

**When there's no time for joking**

_Cuando no halla tiempo para bromear_

**There's a hole in the plan**

_Hay un problema en el plan_

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

Entonces vienes a mí.

Por eso se el honor de tu visita.

Así poco a poco escuchó los pasos lentos con los que te acercas , el lodo seguramente te habrá ensuciado , y con un tonto pretexto te habrás escapado de ellos. Cuando de la nada un trueno resplandece tu figura , te miro de reojo maravillado por tu belleza inaudita pero trastornada.

Regresas llorosa, tus ojos están claramente enrojecidos

Tu cara esta blanca, casi no tiene color, tus escasas y singulares ropas están repegadas a tu cuerpo, que no se necesita suficiente imaginación para verte desnuda, tu cabello esta hecho una enredadera, tus largas y torneadas piernas se encuentran cubiertas por una leve capa de lodo.

Por lo tanto se que habrás corrido entre la lluvia, por que también le agarraste gusto a ella. Por ser el único camuflaje que puede cubrir tus lagrimas.

Tan harta y enfurecida que todo tu odio quieres desquitarlo conmigo. Estas claramente desesperada, es obvio que el otra vez te confundió, es obvio que por enésima vez trato de proteger tu figura más no tu alma.

Porque guardas en tu interior el secreto de su viejo amor 

Y todo es por que el te trata como a ella y no como tú eres.

Supe de su muerte por aquel chiquillo que cargo a mi tutela, y es que entre ustedes no hay coincidencia alguna. Todos lo notan pero para tu desgracia menos la persona que tu esperas que lo crea.

¿Y que acaso no lo entiendes? Él perdió toda su cordura al ser sellado por 50 años, y sus pérfidos sueños lo embargaron de manera tal que su visión quedo nublada. Quizá el te entregue la nueva vida que obtuvo al romper ese mágico hechizo de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, corazón y esa pasión tan estúpida que lucha le pertenecen a tu sombra

El se da cuenta de tu traición, pero no la ve por que su pérfida locura lo extermino a el...

Que no te das cuenta?. No, ni siquiera te tomaras la molestia de meditarlo. Y aun así con esas expresiones jamás hechas notar por los demás... Sigues estando hermosa. Y aun estando furiosa , tu cuerpo denota señales de frió, tanto que tus pezones están erectos a pesar de ser cubiertos con recelo , seguramente por estar tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia.

No sabes como empezar, pero seguramente encontrarás algún buen motivo para retarme, para hacerme sacar de mis casillas, porque quieres desquitarte, aunque eso pueda costarte la vida.

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me**

_Oh!! no significas nada para mí_

**No you don't mean nothing at all to me**

_No, tu no significas nada para mí_

Te acercas un poco más, quieres que te mire pero yo sigo en mi misma posición recargado en una de las paredes de la cueva.

De tan solo pensarlo me burlo un poco, y ahí lo tienes un motivo para que desates todo aquello que te asfixia, todas esas palabras que con ese candor lo caracterizas. Comenzaras a insultarme una y otra vez.

Kagome: De que diablos te burlas

Tu voz se escucha claramente tensa , guardaras un poco para comenzar con esa discusión sin sentido, mientras me doy cuenta como entre tus puños entrecerrados comienzas a herir con tus uñas cada una de tus palmas.

Sesshoumaru: Patética

Me levanto de la nada , pero sigo sin mirarte, y decido ver el panorama en lugar a ti.

Sesshoumaru: Sumamente patética

Kagome: Maldito Insolente!

Ya no puedes guardar tantita tolerancia a tu volumen de voz , pero esta vez no te replico nada, porque ambos sabemos cual es tu ruta de escape. Y sabes que lo que te digo es solamente la verdad.

Con eso te hago estallar de cólera.

Kagome: Te odio!

Sesshoumaru¿Entonces a que vienes, Lárgate maldita sangre sucia!!!

Te grito como nadie lo ha hecho, y por fin lo haces, el momento esperado, lo ejecutas sin ninguna vacilación, pues con movimientos rápidos me das una fuerte bofetada , y así con esa furia y esa fuerza con la que lo hiciste comienzas llorar .

Kagome: Imbesil!

**Do you got what it takes to set me free**

_Tienes lo que se necesita para hacerme libre_

**Oh you could mean everything to me**

_Oh podrías significar todo para mi_

Lo haces y te escucho claramente, y no me incomoda al respecto, pues sé que esas oraciones descritas por tu furor no son para mí. Y ese valor tan solo es una escoria de las centenares de mascaras que he quitado.

Tienes miedo y además eres débil. Tu fortaleza no es más que una coraza. Finges que no te importa. Pero te está matando. Y así tratas de hacerlo de nuevo , pues no toleras mi mirada de desdén que tengo contigo , pero al intentarlo , te detengo.

Y por fin estallas en llanto, agachas la cabeza , y se que tus piernas pronto te dejaran de sostener , porque lo haces con ese sentimiento de melancolía por tu corazón destruido, ya que la forma en que te veo llorar no lo haces con tus amigos, quizá para no hacerlos sufrir, y si lo haces conmigo quizás creas que a mí no me importe y no tenga ninguna consecuencia, o quizás sea por que yo soy el único que puede consolarte.

Y tal vez este es mi pago por ser tan indiferente que, contigo perdí mi cordura así como libre albedrío.

Pero por que regresas a mí, es simple quieres aniquilar tu terrible faceta de mujer dulce y pura. Tanto que tu alma esa deseosa de quedar impura y ser considerado a fin de cuentas un peligro para los demás.

¿Te han subestimado demasiado verdad Kagome?

Y vuelves a susurrar esas letras, realmente estas confundida y sigues sollozando como un alma en pena, por que eso claramente eres ahora. Terminaron con todo aquello que alguna vez te sostuvo. No tienes a nadie con quien desahogarte.

Error.

Si lo tienes y es conmigo...

**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault **

_No puedo decir que no estoy perdida y en culpa_**  
****  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark **

_No puedo decir que no amo la luz y la oscuridad_

**  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive **

_No puedo decir que no sé que estoy viva_

Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué me elegiste?, Que tengo yo que resulta para ti un santuario en donde refugiarte. Y sobretodo como es que yo caí junto contigo. Realmente no importa ya que no me queda mas que otra noche continua en que yo podré poseerte.

Me acerco lentamente, tu te quedas quieta, pues lo esperas, y te sostengo firmemente por que tus piernas como lo había previsto dejaron de tener fuerzas. Nos dejamos caer poco a poco de rodillas al suelo, mi silencio parase que merma un poco tu dolor .

No puedo esperar, ni tu tampoco

Y te tomo entre mis manos y me acerco poco a poco hacia tus suaves labios, te miro un poco mas de cerca y me veo reflejado en las cuencas castañas de tus ojos, así te beso como nadie se lo hago..

Y sólo quiero que te olvides de todo. Sólo quiero que no llores más.

**And all of what I feel I could show**

Y todo lo que siento podría demostrarlo

**You tonite you tonite**  
_Brillas, brillas_

Como también te abrazo y tu me dejas, también quieres sentir mi calor , como yo deseo el tuyo, nuestros besos siguen lentos , mientras que degusto cada recoveco de tu frágil y deliciosa boca. Y de pronto te estremeces, y siento entre mis mejillas gotitas tibias que son de nueva cuenta tus lagrimas, porque se lo que piensas, que quizás eres demasiado egoísta , por que crees que no deberías ser feliz entre mis brazos.

Y lloras en silencio, bajando la cabeza. Y estás cansada de llorar. Odias que el llanto se haya convertido en tu acompañante. Y sabes que estás llorando frente a la última persona a la que deberías dejar que sepa que lloras. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

Entre tanto tu ropa ha comenzado a humedecer la mía, y mis manos como si fuera un mapa saben que hacer, a pesar de ser tan extravagantes tus ropas , saben como desatarlas sin romperlas, y así quito la prenda superior, mientras que estas a mi merced. Beso tu cuello y tus hombros , mientras que con mis caricias te retuerces por las descargas de placer. Y buscas mi rostro para besarme frenéticamente , mientras que tus manos no se confunden tanto con mi Haori, pues desabrochas el moño que hay sobre mi cintura , y me acaricias .

Y es así como yo también te quito esa prenda diminuta que cubren tus senos, que son redondos y de un tamaño considerable , los masajeo mientras que a ti se te escapa uno que otro gemido, y perdida ante mis atenciones, comienzo a tumbarte lentamente sobre el suelo, para acariciar tus suaves y firmes muslos, a la par que tu arañas una que otra vez mi espalda. Como también me doy cuenta como tu cuerpo comienza a tomar una temperatura que iguala a la mía, ya no estas tan fría después de todo .

Y entre cada beso, donde muerdo tus labios, quito astutamente la prenda que me impide reclamarte totalmente mía , lo hago sin desmedida, y así lentamente te penetro , tu gimes mas, y susurras mi nombre, y es cuando me doy cuenta que en ese estado inocente yo te hago la persona más feliz del mundo , nos movemos al unísono, y te envisto un poco más que la vez anterior, estamos agitados y pronto derramare mi semilla en mi , nuestros cuerpos arden, y tu lloras por el placer que te doy.

**From my hands I could give you**

_Desde mis manos podría darte_

**  
Something that I made**

_Algo que he hecho_

**  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid**

De mi boca podría cantarte otra canción que escribí

El éxtasis llega , que por fin termino derrumbado por encima de ti, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pues sabemos que en situaciones así no hay palabras, porque las palabras son pura farsa . Y es cuando lo noto tu has dejado de llorar , pero aun así a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros no te atreves a mirare, quizás sea porque me parezco a InuYasha no?...

Una furia extraña hace de mi una bestia que de pronto gruñe frente tuyo , y te das cuenta de ello, así es cuando me miras , y mis dudas quedan despejadas , pues por unos breves segundos borraste aquellas sospechas , y con mi gran Yukata nos cubrimos , y tu de la nada te quedas dormida , como una dulce niña. Te abrazo entonces para custodiar tus sueños para que al menos una noche no seas castigada por el duelo de pasiones.

Lo ultimo de la noche pasa, y duermo contigo para tratar tan siquiera de cargar tus penas. La mañana llega y tu en silencio te levantas sin siquiera inmutarte un poco por el frió de la mañana , te vistes y sin ningún problema a pesar de que tus prendas sigan demasiado húmedas . Y en cuando vuelves a lo mismo de siempre seguirás sin mirarme, sabes que tienes que llegar temprano para estar con tus compañeros.

De repente te acercas súbitamente y me besas . Así que ya se que harás la misma rutina, solo que esta vez apuesto a que ese baboso llegara, y lo mas desconcertante es que tu estarás tranquila guardando tus emociones efusivas para mi, aunque sean provocadas por el. Quizás intentes hablar con el, pero Inuyasha estará distraído , puede que esta vez tu le confieses otra cosa comprometedora conmigo.

Aun así por cualquier cosa, estaré pacientemente esperándote.

Porque tu vendrás, Siempre lo haces.

Y así te vas casi corriendo hacia el bosque cuando de repente susurro para mi una cosa que claramente escuchaste por que te paraste en seco.

Sesshoumaru: Eres tan predecible Kagome.

Volteas de repente y con la mirada más tranquila y tu aura descansando , levemente me sonríes, así como yo también lo hago. Y es así cuando descubro otra cosa mas de ti.

Quizás no es que tú seas predecible. Quizás yo te conozco demasiado.

**From my body I could show you a place God knows **

_De mi cuerpo que podría mostrarte el lugar que dios sabe_

_  
_**You should know the space is holy **

_Debes saber que el espacio es santo_

**  
Do you really want to go?**

_¿Realmente deseas ir?__  
_

**The End?  
**

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

**N/A¿Qué tal les pareció?, Hacia mucho que no escribía algo, bueno son las 2:01 de la mañana y esto es lo mas realista que he escrito sobre esta pareja, con el lyric de Nelly Furtado llamado Say It Right.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por compartir su tiempo en este One shot . Espero gustosamente sus reviews . Les mando muchos besos y un gran abrazo.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	2. Infiel

"Infiel"

_Capitulo 2_

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

Se sintió la más miserable de todo el mundo, llego con el corazón hecho pedazos, y es que no pensaba en la "Infidelidad" que tenia con InuYasha, si no en la farsa que ella había inventado y que acarreo otra persona¿por qué ser tan injusta con alguien que nunca la había hecho llorar?.

**Story of my life** (_La historia de mi vida)  
_**Searching for the right ( **_ha sido buscar lo adecuado)_  
**But it keeps avoiding me (**_y no he podido encontrarlo)_  
**Sorrow in my soul (**_hay dolor en mi alma)_  
**Cause it seems that wrong (**_porque parezco estar tan equivocada)_  
**Really loves my company ( **_y el verdadero amor me acompaña)_

Miro a sus amigos quienes ansiosamente la esperaban, ellos se habían dado la idea de que ella fue a su otra época, a descansar, a no pensar y por ultimo a llorar. Que sencillamente la recibían con los brazos abiertos, con centenares de sonrisas, y con millones de aludaciones, que para Kagome cada vez que pasaba el tiempo era más repugnante que la creyeran tan débil, que se tragaran todo lo que ella podía representar.

Quería gritarles que ya estaba harta de siempre lo mismo, que la hostigaran a pasar tiempo con el ser que nunca la pelaría, con el ser que la había convertido en un triste deshecho de segunda mesa. De dejar atrás todo lo que quería, de no poseer su dignidad por ser mujer, de estar incondicionalmente a lado de InuYasha.

Maldito pensamiento feudal.

Y tanta era su rabia que de repente desapareció, no podía culparlos por ideales tan misóginos, pero no podía dejar atrás todos esos comentarios de que ella era importante para su misión, que ella tenia que permanecer para buscar los malditos fragmentos de la perla. Para vencer a Naraku, para restaurar todas aquellas maldiciones.

Todas que les pertenecían a ellos, pero nunca ella estuvo inmiscuida.

¿Porque pelear por algo que nunca te han hecho?, Se pregunto internamente la joven, dejando atrás las palabras de " aliento" que Sango le decía.

"Compréndelo, pasa por un momento difícil, total Kikyou ya no esta aquí, el camino es tuyo".

Alguna vez quiso tomar a su amiga por los hombros y hacerle comprender que eso no era cierto, la quería poner a prueba y decirle que "Si ella estaría dispuesta a aguantar tanto", que tu propia encarnación pasada fue tu oponente en el amor, ya ni siquiera odiaba a Kikyou por eso, ella también fue una victima más de aquel pensamiento, ella no pudo ser libre.

Y cuando la revivieron quedo esclavizada con la idea de la Venganza por la perla.

**He's more than a man **_Él es mas que un hombre)_  
**And this is more than love** _(Y esto es mas que amor)_  
**The reason that the sky is blue**_ (Es la razón por la que el cielo es azul)_**  
But clouds are rolling in** _(Pero las nubes se acercan)_**  
Because I'm gone again** _(Porque me iré de nuevo)_**  
And to him I just can't be true **_Y no puedo ser honesta con el)_

Kagome no quería eso para ella, vivir en tan poco tiempo y sacrificar tu vida por algo que ni valía la pena, tampoco quiso escuchar las palabras de comprensión también hacia InuYasha, por parte del Monje.

"Paciencia y Tiempo".

Eso siempre le decía, Pero como podía hacer eso, que acaso no comprendía que su naturaleza humana era muy corta, que su vida no podía desperdiciarla en algo así. Trato de irse inmediatamente, sabia que el único lugar donde se sentiría tranquila seria con él.

Pero que injusta era, sabia que lo estaba lastimando, que solo jugaba con él.

Porque hacer lo mismo que InuYasha.

Que tenia que Pagar Sesshoumaru en todo esto.

Y en pensar en Sesshoumaru hacia que ella volara dentro de su imaginación, que las palabras de todos entraban por su oído y salían por el otro , esta vez no intento hacer la comida, ni siquiera ser más atenta se sentía apática , apática en sus acciones y no en sus pensamientos .

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful (**Y sé que él sabe cuan infiel soy)_**  
_And it kills him inside_ **_Y lo esta matando por dentro)_  
**To know that I am happy with some other guy** (_Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico)_**  
_I can see him dying _(**_Puedo verlo hundirse)_

Entonces tomo un libro de su mochila, intento leer pero no podía, en eso escuchó como las ramas de los árboles se estremecían , no alzo ni un instante la mirada , ni siquiera se levanto como siempre lo hace , toda sorpresiva , exaltada alegre, aun mostrando sus ojeras por tanto llorar. No hizo nada , espero a que InuYasha llegara , bajara y si él quería la saludara.

Cuando InuYasha estuvo presente ante todos , saludo como siempre lo hacia con la mirada perdida pero con el humor agriado, mientras que el Monje le saludaba, Sango Y Shippo lo inducían a acercarse a Kagome. Ella miro de reojo como lo convencían.

Ella no quería que se le acercase. Entonces se paro inmediatamente para no estar cerca.

Se rehusaba a ser utilizada , se rehusaba a tener que seguir tolerando una farsa que ella misma había creado. Así que con el pretexto de que tenia dolor de cabeza, salió huyendo hacia el río.

Podría buscarlo , podría otra vez amarlo.

Pero era demasiado, El Youkai no toleraría ser utilizado otra vez. Pero su deseo de ella es que quería olvidar, y esa ultima noche la había disfrutado como ninguna otra , se había sentido plena, y por primera vez no había tenido pesadillas. De algún modo podría decirse que ella en una noche fue feliz.

Y así Kagome comprendio, que ella ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí en ese lugar, pues lastimaba mucho a alguien que se había ganado su corazón, Pero no su libre albedrío. Además que cada vez que estaba con él , le dolía irse, le dolía compartir la mayoría de su vida con alguien que la despreciaba

**I don't wanna do this anymore** _(No quiero seguir haciendo esto)_  
**I don't wanna be the reason why (**_No quiero ser la razón por la que)_**  
Everytime I walk out the door (**_Siempre termino huyendo_)

**I see him die a little more inside** (_Veo morir de a poco su interior)_

La noche Cayo , la joven se acostó en un futon, mientras que sus amigos seguían afuera comentado sus futuros planes en los que ella seria la base, el conejillo de indias, la presa.

De repente sintió como alguien entraba supuso que era Sango quien ya querría dormir, entonces mientras estuvo tapada hasta la cara, pudo asomarse sin ser sorprendida que no era ella, si no aquel hanyou que con propiedad se acercaba.

Siempre hacia eso cada vez que el se iba.

Kagome sabia muy bien lo que seguía, entonces InuYasha la destapo, en ella no hubo protesta alguna , se acerco y capturo los labios de la joven mujer, la beso mientras cerraba sus ojos, ella seguía el ritmo del Hanyou.

Sabia que entre ellos había deseo . La joven del futuro también sabia que ese joven solo quería desahogar sus ganas por su antigua sombra en ella. Dos almas sin consolación alguna.

Dos almas que a la vez se repudiaban

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore (**_y no quiero herirlo mas)_**  
I don't wanna take away his life (**_no quiero arruinar su vida)_**  
I don't wanna be... (**_no quiero ser...)_**  
A murderer (**_una asesina)_

_.- Eres muy predecible-._

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de aquel Youkai, él la conocía demasiado bien , el sabia sus movimientos, el seguramente sabia lo que ahora estaba haciendo con su medio hermano.

Y esa idea la aquejo, solo entonces sus lagrimas , mientras que este la seguía besando, sus labios eran rasposos, su lengua era una dura piedra, de repente noto que en esa posición el joven Hanyou se había tardado. Y una mano de el acaricio los muslos de ella.

Le ardía, le quemaba, era un fuego que cada vez que tocaba algo en ella, lo hacia cenizas, era incomodo, odioso, repugnante.

_Kagome ya no lo pudo tolerar.  
_

Entonces lo empujo bruscamente , ya no quería seguir así, ella estaba tan destrozada , desorientada mientras que a InuYasha no le importaba, el hanyou la miro con cierto desprecio y la cuestiono.

.- ¿Por qué ahora no? -. Pregunto con un dejo de duda

.- Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya no... -. Ella respondió tan bajo que casi era un murmuro

Bajo la mirada , se sentía muy mal, ella sabia que en tiempo atrás hubiese continuado, pero su dignidad, volvía a hacerse presente, ella era la única que podría salvarse de sí misma.

.- Y eso que -. Respondió sin ninguna preocupación y hasta con burla

.-: Que tu sabes la razón. Que no puedes olerla-.

La joven por primera vez lo estaba retando , sonrió maliciosamente, por fin podría ser la mujer infame que había deseado, si con el que en verdad amaba era una infiel, porque no tratar de burlarse con el que la había utilizado de manera vil.

**I feel it in the air** (_lo siento en el aire)_**  
As I'm doing my hair (**_como si acariciara mi cabello)_**  
Preparing for another date (**_preparándose para otra cita)_**  
A kiss up on my cheek (**_un beso en la mejilla)_**  
He's here reluctantly ( **_el esta reluciente)_**  
As if I'm gonna be out late (**_como si fuera a llegar tarde)_

En otro lugar el Youkai caminaba sin rumbo fijo , se sentía tan raro que no podía explicar su estado, era como una sensación hueca en su pecho ,pero porque reclamar, el también había aceptado el contrato de la joven.

Y por más que leyera sus movimientos muchas cosas desconocía.

Pero aquella rabia que sentía por dentro no podía dejarla atrás, el también deseaba aniquilar esos sucios e inútiles sentimientos, pero que más daba se había enredado con una humana.

Los humanos eran demasiado vulnerables, nunca se tiene una decisión concreta, a menos que pasen por un golpe muy bajo.

Aun así el también tolero esa infidelidad¿por qué quejarse ahora?.

La explicación rápida y concreta era... su orgullo, no podría permitir semejante calumnia , pero su corazón se le quemaba, pues sabia que estaría haciendo esa mujer de cabello negro azulado, con el imbesil de su hermano.

Al principio no le importo, y como paso mucho tiempo esta a la larga le dolió.

Sesshoumaru no podía dejar atrás los recuerdos en las noches de pasión que con ella compartía, esa figura femenina que había logrado embrujarlo en una noche de luna llena cuando la primera vez que la conoció.

Tenia que hacer algo, tanta ausencia no podría soportarlo.

Y se dio cuenta que había llegado a sus limites, no quería ser un loco lleno de rabia y sobretodo celos , el también sabia que el tenia la decisión de seguir o dejarlo tal y como estaba, y por jugar con aquel fuego también había salido quemado.

Su racionalidad era lo que en verdad lo salvaba de aquella locura llamada cruelmente amor.

Y aunque Kagome no diga que hará lejos de el, Ambos saben que sus intentos fallidos jamás tendrán éxito, Sesshoumaru lo sabe, que el no aguantara tanto tiempo, que él en algún instante sé ira y no habrá marcha atrás.

Que solo destruirá a Naraku y sé ira.

**I say I won't be long (**_digo que no tardare)_**  
Just hanging with the girls ( **_que solo saldré con las chicas )_**  
A lie I didn't have to tell (**_una mentira que no debí haber dicho) _**  
Because we both know ( **_porque ambos sabemos)_**  
Where I'm about to go ( **_a donde voy )_**  
And we know it very well (**_y lo sabemos muy bien)_

Mientras tanto InuYasha supo a lo que se refería la joven, Kagome cambio la mirada, toda su expresión pareció maquiavélica, esa maldad que tanto tiempo había guardado por fin salió a flote.

La sacerdotisa también deseaba vengarse, tanta humillación por la que había perecido el culpable tenia que pagar con creces, y por mas que fuera retraído InuYasha jamás acepto la verdad. Kagome también lo traicionaba. Y no se dignaba a decir su nombre.

Tal vez el Hanyou no pero la joven Miko sí

Entonces trato de nueva cuenta besarla la tomo posesivamente ,ella cerro la boca para el hanyou no entrara, su cuerpo no era suyo , su alma tampoco y mucho menos su corazón, la ansiedad del Hanyou era tal que clavo sus garras en los brazos de esta para que se mantuviera quieta. Sus movimientos pararon y sabia que no había alternativa. .

.- Yo me quiero ir, no quiero estar mas junto a ti. -. Lo miro con mucho mas desdén, el fulgor en sus ojos denotaba desprecio.

Sus garras de repente se alargaron, sus colmillos se hicieron presentes y en sus ojos había una llama que exigía una explicación, pero él era naturalmente un animal salvaje. Y así ejecuto la explicación que gritaba.

Se abalanzo contra ella, la tomo de sus brazos, Kagome choco contra el piso, forcejeo contra él , a pesar de que la fuerza del hanyou fuera descomunal, ellos estaban peleando porque sabían que aquello no estaba bien. Y Tenia que terminarse rápido.

.- Déjame!-. Grito con su voz sonora.

.- Esta vez te quedaras aquí, y serás mía!-.

Los ojos enrojecidos del hanyou parecían con un volcán en erupción , Kagome entonces lo malició, y odiaba que él fuera tan posesivo que trato de patearle pero él detuvo sus movimientos con una fuerte bofetada.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful (**_Y sé que él sabe cuan infiel soy)_**  
And it kills him inside **_Y lo esta matando por dentro)_  
**To know that I am happy with some other guy** (_Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico)_**  
I can see him dying (**_Puedo verlo hundirse_ )

Los gritos eran tales que despertaron a sus amigos, alarmados todos fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba, Miroku fue el primero en entrar y al ver la sangre esparcida en el piso y aun InuYasha totalmente desconocido , lo tomo con toda su fuerza por detrás. Sango al ver esto quedo horrorizada y ayudo al monje a contener la fuerza descomunal que había en la bestia.

Shippo con lagrimas en los ojos ayudo a Kagome a pararla

.- Pero que diablos estabas pensando, mira como la dejaste-. Replico Sango consternada por tal escena.

Kagome desvió su mirada ante los inquisidores ojos del hanyou, de repente su cuerpo lo relajo, pero aun así Miroku se mantenía tenso sujetando el cuerpo de su amigo.

.- Que te cuente ella con quien ha estado en las noches de ausencia -. Repuso con un enojo que sentía hervir todavía su sangre.

Todos sus amigos miraron a la desolada de Kagome , quien esta supo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ahora ella tenia que confesar algo que no le avergonzaba en lo mas mínimo. Entonces se pudo de pie sin ayuda de nadie y hablo.

.- Estuve con Sesshoumaru-.

El silencio que reinaba en aquella choza fue ensordecedor, nadie se lo esperaba, de repente aquélla mirada de desdén que tenían contra de InuYasha la cambiaron de sujeto pues esta vez era Kagome. Las cosas se le cambiaron de rumbo. Pues su amigos con los ideas que traían consigo no podían cuadrar con los actos cometidos por la joven.

.-¿Cómo pudiste-. Cuestiono la exterminadora y de nueva cuenta repuso totalmente alterada .- ¿Qué no ves que el se ha quedado con mi hermano?, Es un maldito asesino!

.- Porque fue mi decisión. Ustedes hacen todo lo que quieran y que hay de mi?. -. Cuestionó en voz alta a todos los presentes y prosiguió .- Yo soy libre para hacer lo que quiera es MI vida no la de ustedes, ya estoy Harta de vivir sometida a sus decisiones -.

Jamás habían visto a una Kagome totalmente diferente que defendía a capa y espada sus decisiones, sin embargo ese pensamiento era demasiado liberal para las cabezas de sus amigos.

Ahora en tan pocos segundos había cambiado la idea retórica que tenían sobre de ella, Miroku soltó a InuYasha consternado con lo que había escuchado, ahora alguien de su propio bando los había traicionado, les había sido una vil mentirosa bajo la mascara de mujer débil y pura.

InuYasha como un alma que lleva el diablo salió despavorido , Sango movió la cabeza en forma negativa y se fue , el Monje simplemente no miro a Kagome , y hasta shippo que se sentía obligado a seguir ala masa la dejo totalmente sola.

La joven Miko entonces se dejo caer sobre sus propias rodillas, todo lo que había querido confesar lo hizo y para estar tranquila sobre todo en paz consigo misma tuvo que pagar lamentablemente con su propia sangre.

**I don't wanna do this anymore** _(No quiero seguir haciendo esto)  
_**I don't wanna be the reason why **_No quiero ser la razón por la que)_**  
Everytime I walk out the door **_Siempre termino huyendo)_

**I see him die a little more inside (**_Veo morir de a poco su interior)_

Sintió correr los hilos de sangre entre sus hombros, su cabello caía ocultándole las marcas de salvajismo de un asesino frustrado. Pero lo curioso era que su respiración seguía tranquila, era tenue sin ninguna dificultad. Hincada entre sus rodillas, se abrazaba a sí mima sin ningún rastro de su compañera fiel, que eran esas lagrimas austeras que después de tanto correrlas hacían de sus ojos un verdadero tormento.

_Pero ahora era diferente._

_Lo enfrento._

_Reclamo, Vengo y hasta él ultimo defendió._

Sabia que tenia las de perder con la descomunal fuerza del que fuera su dueño, pero su cordura había muerto meses atrás para aceptar ese martirio silencioso que poco a poco la mataba. Hizo algo fuera de precedentes. Supo que aquello debió ser su propio ser reclamando, gritando dentro de su corazón que parara aquella humillación que tuvo que tolerar.

Mas bien que acepto aguantar.

¿Pero con que argumentos tolero todo eso?. Ni ella mima alcanzaba alguna respuesta por mas estúpida que fuera soportar aquella pregunta que caía con un peso descomunal. No supo simplemente lo que le había pasado.

Aquel ser se había llevado todo lo que era ella, toda esa alegría y optimismo que eran la base de su personalidad¿ Y que había dejado consigo?. Nada mas que la misma amargura que amenazaba con llevarse esa juventud de la que todavía hasta ahora era su dueña. Por que aquel Hanyou quito de una manera certera y delicada la decisión de su propia vida.

Haciendo la misma promesa que si antigua encarnación. "Que su vida le pertenecía solo a el":

Porque el en su búsqueda frenética robo y ultrajo el alma recién reencarnada del que fuera su antiguo amor.

Y si fueran cosas del destino, Kagome quedo esclavizada con seguir aquel calvario impuesto por Kikyou.

Pero al Final descubrió que ella tal y como era en aquella línea del tiempo era su poseedora y nadie le infringiría protocolos de ninguna clase y mucho menos en el amor. Y que todo lo que había pensado en sus paranoicas ideas, lo había fomentado ella misma en su realidad.

Inclusive con aquel demonio con el que se refugio.

Y con el que le fue infiel a su primer amor. ¿Pero que cosas se decía?, de repente pensó de nueva cuenta si era correcto llamar a su relación con aquel Youkai de esa manera. Tampoco tenia respuesta para ello. Pero todavía mantenía gravado en su mente conciente esa personalidad cautivante que mermaba con su silencio todo aquello por el cual sufría.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore (**_y no quiero herirlo mas)_  
**I don't wanna take away his life (**_no quiero arruinar su vida)_  
**I don't wanna be... (**_no quiero ser...)_  
**A murderer (**_una asesina)_

.- Seguramente soy una masoquista-. Murmuro levemente, mientras que seguía en la misma posición.

No supo cuantas horas habían pasado, ni tampoco sentía muy bien sus piernas. Solo noto aquella noche oscura con centenares de estrellas que se notaban a su alrededor, miro de reojo y miro a la luna que parecía una dulce cuna, se quedo contemplándola un poco mas.

.- Sesshoumaru... -. Finalmente se había atrevido a murmurar su nombre, finalmente consiguió pronunciarlo después de todo, por que ella sentía que no era digna ni siquiera de pensarlo, por que ella trataba de imaginar que aquel youkai era ajeno a su realidad y que solo estaba imaginando.

De repente se levanto, apenas si tambaleo un poco por la postura en la que estaba, pero así como lo había hecho por fin su mente y corazón comenzaron por ser llevados por su propia autonomía.

Era mas que claro ella ya tenia un plan.

Un porque por el cual ponerse de pie, entonces a pasos lentos se acerco a una esquina de la choza donde se encontraba su mochila, busco entre sus cosas y encontró una Yukata y Hakama. Lentamente se los puso, pero sin antes vendo los rasguños profundos en sus hombros, cubrió con curitas algunas leves heridas en su rostro y cepillo levemente su cabello.

Sabia que tenia que irse, Ya había enfrentado aquellas personas que por ultima vez se atrevió a llamarlos amigos, y además ya no quería hacer llamar aquellos recuerdos recién tatuados en su alma. Que inevitablemente provocaron el despertar de todo su ser. Y así cuando estuvo apunto de salir de la choza, escuchó como algunos arbustos se movían,

Pero al momento de sentirlo, no dudo en ningún instante continuar su camino, sabia que el estaba en alguno de los troncos, pero también al conocerlo lamentablemente bastante bien supo que el joven con vestimentas rojas no bajarían, no sobria como lidiar con aquella extraña situación. Fue algo extraño, no tenia sentido.

Aun así sabia que esa noche seria muy diferente a las otras.

Continuo caminado y tiro al suelo los fragmentos de aquella perla de las cuatro almas, por la que su espíritu había sido llamado a esa época, era definitivo estaba abandonando ese tipo de vida que no le traería nada bueno.

InuYasha intento detenerla, sin embargo, no tenia la cara para hacer que parara y no continuara. El lo sabia, estaba enfermo de celos, enfermo del alma, enfermo del corazón. Y mas bien su cobardía no dejarían que bajará de aquellas ramas. A ciencia cierta no quiso pensar, estaba demasiado mal para continuar pensando.

Mientras que también había roto su promesa ante la espada, proteger a los humanos, claro que nunca lo hizo por que siempre protegió sus intereses que sin remedio alguno se veían vinculados con aquella raza.

Sin darse cuenta Kagome había llegado hasta el árbol sagrado, no supo en que momento había dejado de ver aquella choza único testigo de aquel maltrato, ya que ella tampoco recordaba exactamente que había pasado, solo supo que su boca se abrió y libero todo aquello que con recelo guardaba. InuYasha no lo soporto, tanto ego como orgullo se materializaron en fuertes golpizas para ella.

**Our Love, his trust** (_Nuestro amor, su verdad)_**  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head (**_podría poner un arma en su cabeza)_**  
Get it over with (**_y seguir con mi vida)__**  
**_**I don't wanna do this (**_no quiero hacer esto)_**  
Anymore (**_mas )_

El viento era tranquilo, caía en una suave brisa que no hacia titubear a nadie, el pasto seguía húmedo, mientras que decenas de luciérnagas alumbraban el camino de una mujer con raíces espirituales. Entonces estaba decidida dejar todo, regresar al lugar donde pertenecía, de donde nunca debió salir.

Subió a una de las orillas del pozo Débora huesos, estaba apunto de aventarse hacia lo mas profundo para cruzar a su época.

Pero Ella se detuvo.

Algo le impedía abandonar el lugar y no era nada que tuviese que ver con su realidad monótona. Pero pensó por que le dolía dejar aquel tiempo, le dolía demasiado, volteo hacia todas partes, unas cuantas veces vio el bosque y otras miraba el pozo devora huesos.

Y sin pensarlo mucho deserto de su decisión.

Tenia que ir a verlo.

No importaba lo cual predecible era.

Quemaría su vergüenza con tal de ir.

No muy a lo lejos alguien más sabia que camino tomaría, y entre las sombras, los ojos dorados del joven Hanyou se cerraron para percibir el aroma de ella, supo que tenia en mente regresar en a su época, pero al notar que el aroma permaneció durante unos segundos mas, noto que ella estaba vacilando, la bizarra idea de que ella regresaría a sus brazos recobro un poco de esperanza, sin embargo al recordar y sentir como su aroma se apartaba del lugar donde estaban...

El lo sabia.

Su decisión estaba tomada, e InuYasha era el culpable de ello.

Así a la velocidad que le permitía ir sus piernas, se fue presurosa para encontrarse con el, sabia exactamente el camino, sabia donde estaría en una noche así, subió una colina y no muy lejos había un peñasco con un árbol en la punta donde seguramente lo encontraría. A la par que InuYasha se escondía entre las sombras, sabiendo que esta vez no la seguiría.

Pues para el Kagome era demasiado impredecible.

**I don't wanna do this anymore** _(No quiero seguir haciendo esto)_  
**I don't wanna be the reason why (**_No quiero ser la razón por la que)_**  
Everytime I walk out the door (**_Siempre termino huyendo_)

**I see him die a little more inside** (_Veo morir de a poco su interior)_

De nueva cuenta el Youkai escucho los pasos de ella, se le hacia muy raro que Kagome se encontrara con el en tan poco tiempo, continuo como siempre quieto, sabia cual era su rol en aquélla tétrica historia, pero por más humillante que fuese no estaba dispuesto a terminarla.

.-Seguramente el no esta-. Pensó premeditadamente Sesshoumaru, quien abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a la mujer, quien esta solamente le miraba fijamente sin un rastro de sus llaneras lagrimas.

Llego entonces hasta el, lo miro fijamente, al youkai le extrañaba claramente aquel comportamiento de la humana, pues en ella habían cambiando muchas cosas, en tan solo unos cuantos días, ya que su aura denotaba una diferencia que el joven de cabellera celeste jamás había conocido.

Sesshoumaru inmediatamente se puso de pie, para estar frente a ella. Bastaron unos segundos para que la joven de ojos castaños comprendiera tantas cosas, al verse reflejada en aquel oro brillante y no pálido como los tenia su hermano

Kagome entonces lo entendió pues su sentimiento era inspirado, sencillamente soñador, un estado fatal que colapso su cordura, y que a pesar de todo ello la hacia demasiado feliz. Una satisfacción que no podría describir. Por que aquel Youkai era su dulce alcoholizante recordó entonces que con el ahogaba sus penas. Mientras que su corazón era titubeante, que susurraba todo el dialecto que conocía el romance.

Ella ya no quería lastimarlo, ahora compartirá con el todas sus verdades, y ya no habría mas sufrimiento. Sobretodo por fin tenia a alguien que cuidaría por siempre su corazón.

No hubo de nueva cuentas palabras.

Se sentó a su lado y recargo levemente la cabeza en su hombro, cerro los ojos lentamente, estaba muy exhausta y abrazo su brazo para quedarse profundamente dormida, donde seguramente sus sueños le predicarían algo muy diferente.

El youkai noto como tenia muchos moretones en todo su rostro, y que olía a sangre, ella había tomado una decisión concreta y que jamás cambiaria, eso hizo sentir al demonio dichoso, no tendría que ver más sangre y vida quizás estaría completa.

Sesshoumaru se quedo quieto, y miro el cielo, pues el sabia también que era otro nuevo comienzo, y que ella no se iría.

Se quedaría esta vez para siempre.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore** (_y no quiero herirlo mas)_  
**I don't wanna take away his life** (_no quiero arruinar su vida)_  
**I don't wanna be...** (_no quiero ser...)_  
**A murderer** (_una asesina)_

Fin 

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

**N/A:** Bueno a pedido de los lectores decidí continuarla y dejarla un poco más en claro, además que si me tarde es que la verdad es que no sabia como continuarlo , creo que este final queda , y además que ahora si metí al otro personaje (InuYasha) ya de lleno . Este Fic debo de confesar que esta fuera de lo tradicional que he escrito. Además que también decidí que fuera **otro Songfic con la letra de Rihanna y la canción se llama Unfaithful** que le hago honor con el nombre del segundo capi. Espero con muchas ansias que les haya gustado.

**Y muchas Gracias a : ****KAREN-SM, ****Citus****Trabis Lapat De Quevedo****, kagome the snape, seishime, Naoka!, shikatema, azul, Sesshoumaru, C0, ****lunans****, andrea, ****Miko Rowan Farore Tonks****. ALma y ****Ishia Urua**

Muchas Gracias a Todos por invertir su tiempo ahora en este fic !, Espero gustosamente Cualquier Comentario.

Nos vemos!.

Un gran abrazo


End file.
